


[Podfic] In Dreams by JiM

by sk_lee



Series: [podfic] Dreams Series by JiM [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to JiM who gave permission back in the day. JiM has other fan fiction available here but not this series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Dreams by JiM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78134) by JiM. 



> Thanks to JiM who gave permission back in the day. JiM has other fan fiction available here but not this series.

**This work was recorded in 2009. I have edited it since then and it is now available for streaming.**

 

**26.1MB, 32:56, 111K vbr mp3**

**Download from audio fic (zip file):[HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904262.zip) **

 

**STREAM: not available at this time**


End file.
